The present disclosure relates generally to vending machines that automatically dispense hockey equipment. In particular, vending machines that dispense hockey sticks and replacement blades for attachment to sticks are described.
Known hockey vending solutions are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. Because hockey is a fast paced contact sport, hockey players regularly need to replace their equipment during play. In particular, players often need to replace sticks or stick blades when they become damaged during play. As a result, there exists a need for hockey players to have quick, consistent access to replacement equipment when playing.
Playing locations often operate hockey pro shops that provide players with replacement equipment. Staffing and operating hockey pro shops, however, is both expensive and burdensome. In particular, it is often difficult to staff hockey pro shops during the early morning or late at night. As a result, it is difficult to provide consistent access to replacement equipment at all of the times in which players are commonly playing. Thus, there exists a need for automated hockey equipment vendors that provide consistent access to equipment without needing to operate a hockey pro shop.
Some existing vending machines are currently used to dispense hockey supplies. Often, however, repurposed vending machines originally designed to vend drinks and/or snacks are used to sell small hockey accessories. While such machines are suitable for selling select small hockey supplies, such as mouth guards, they are ill-suited for selling larger unwieldy items, such as replacement sticks and blades. As a result, maintaining a pro shop is the only practical means by which hockey playing locations are able to vend one piece hockey sticks and stick blades. Thus, there exists a need for an automated means by which hockey playing locations can vend hockey sticks and stick blades.
Further, the storage in repurposed vending machines is not designed specifically for dispensing hockey equipment. As a result, repurposed vending machines are limited in the selection of items they are able to store and provide to customers.
Thus, there exists a need for vending machines that improve upon and advance the design of known hockey equipment vending solutions. Examples of new and useful hockey equipment vending machines relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.